Breaking The Silence
by stormchaser69
Summary: I think we all agree that OITNB is an amazing TV show. And now they're making us wait until next year for their next season. Personally I can't wait and needed something to hold me off; hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapman sat across from Healy fighting the urge to punch him in the face. Not only would that get her thrown back into Shu (otherwise known as solitary) but it wouldn't inflict the amount of damage she wanted. She needed him to feel the pain she had felt when he had left her outside in the cold, knowing full well that she might not return. She needed something sharp.

"So, Chapman..." Caputo said as he looked at her over Healy's chair. He was standing behind Healy; the only thing between Chapman severely beating Healy to a pulp. The thing that hurt her most is that Caputo could actually do something about it if he'd believe her.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into yet another situation doesn't it?" Caputo asked as he looked at a file in his hands. She didn't answer but just stared right into Healy's face. Mentally preparing herself for her return to Shu – which was the inevitable – and mapping out how many ways she could kill Healy and get away with it. She'd have to have something to think about other than...no she couldn't think her name. That was part of the whole reason she was in this mess. She'd fucked up. Badly. And there didn't seem to be a way for her to fix it.

"You're saying this was self defence?" Caputo asked and Chapman just nodded, her gaze still fixed on Healy who smiled back at her. He actually _smiled_. She felt sick. Turning away she looked out the window to the office door to distract herself. That's when she walked past. Vause felt someone watching her and looked into Healy's office to see Chapman looking back at her, and she looked like shit. Good. Vause turned away and walked towards her block where Nichols was waiting for her.

"Hey Vause, you hear what happened to Chapman?" Vause shook her head.

"She beat the shit out of Pennsatucky. Apparently she was trying to kill Chapman and didn't realise what she was getting herself in for."

"Bull shit. Pennsatucky wouldn't try and kill her after she put her ass on the line to get her out of psych." Vause scoffed.

"No way white girl, it's true." Taystee told her.

"I went into the shower yesterday and she was all fucked up. Shaking and scared. Pennsatucky took a blade to her and covered her in blood. I told her she better get her ass into check and make sure she fight back." All three of them stared at the door to Healy's office.

"I guess she listened. Damn Chapman, didn't know you had it in you." Nichols said to herself. Vause felt a pang of guilt...she had seen her yesterday after her and Nicholls had...well yeah, that. She'd looked terrified but Vause had told her to leave her alone.

"Holy shit." Vause mumbled to herself as the door opened and Chapman was escorted out. All her hands were bruised and one of them had a bandage around. Her expression was just empty; like she didn't even care what the consequences were. Chapman was escorted to Caputo's office and he watched her and Healy for a second, both glaring at eachother like there was an interesting TV show or book imprinted on each other's faces.

"Healy, why don't you go back to work? I'll take care of Chapman from here on out." Healy looked disgruntled but did as he was told. Caputo let Chapman in and sat her down.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Doggit was trying to kill me. So I defended myself. I had to make sure she couldn't get up and try it again." Nodding slowly Caputo produced a hand carved cross with the bottom end pointed.

"Is this what she tried to kill you with?" Chapman nodded. Caputo produced the screwdriver.

"Where did this come from?" Chapman gulped.

"Another inmate gave it to me for self defence. She cut my hand and knocked it away though."

"Who gave it to you?" Chapman didn't answer. Caputo gave her a long look then just sighed heavily.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie. This isn't good. But there are some things that rule in your favour here. For starters, Doggit has a history of mental illness. And the fact that you got her out of the psych ward might've been because she had people...blackmailing you with death threats if you didn't?" As he said it he nodded slowly and Chapman frowned. He was trying to...help her? He definitely was giving her a useful story. Rolling his eyes he moved closer to her.

"Look, your fiancé's lawyers are still up my ass about you going into Shu last time without official reasoning. We can't throw you in there again, well we can but I don't need that shit. I'm levelling with you here. I've looked over your file and you made a mistake when you were young and stupid and it's biting you in the ass. You're not some malicious person. Let me help you?" Chapman nodded. She wasn't going to mention how Larry was no longer her fiancé. Not when luck was finally going her way for a change.

"So you helped Doggit get out of psych because she had her friends threaten you. When she's out she continues to threaten you. You snapped, you were scared for your life." Chapman nodded and Caputo signed something and shut her folder.

"And that is the job done." Chapman blinked.

"Ex...excuse me?" Caputo smiled.

"I remember you coming into this prison, crying in that chair because you couldn't call your husband. You were scared and heartbroken. Now you're just..." He gave her a once over.

"You're just here. You don't even look like you're listening to me."

"I am, sir. I am." He smiled softly.

"I know, it just looks like the lights are on but no one is home, you know? You don't get to make phone calls, receive mail, send mail or receive visitors until I tell you otherwise. And you are to continue your extra janitorial duties. If any of those bible bashers decide to take revenge ...I wouldn't expect the guards to jump to your rescue. Understood?" Chapman nodded and sat there, in disbelief. Caputo waved his hand toward the door.

"Well go on, go and get some sleep or something." Chapman slowly got up and walked out of his office and down the hallway. Healy came out of his office and looked her in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Without waiting for answer he moved past her to go and yell at Caputo. What Chapman didn't know is that Caputo was going to yell back, telling Healy he had to stop compromising his job to make room for his 'lesbian which hunts' as he liked to call them. But Chapman was just happy to not be in Shu. As she turned the corner she saw Taystee, Vause and Nicholls all watching where she appeared. For a second she stood there and just turned for her own bunk. As Vause watched her leave she felt her heart break.

"I should go and say something to her." She mumbled and Nicholls turned to her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Vause. After what she did to you? She dumped you for her husband." Vause shook her head.

"No, she went for security over freefalling. If you knew her you'd understand."

"But you're not pissed at her?" Vause laughed.

"Of course I am, I'm so mad at her. I want to slap her and hate her. But I can't help that I love her too." Nicholls rolled her eyes.

"Go on then not lesbians, go and continue your morning staggered arrivals and your chapel sex. See what I care."

"Well I don't know anymore Nicholls, do you care? Because you've got a hard way of fucking showing it. You cared about Morello and you just said some mean things and made her a bad joke as a secret Santa. Is this you showing me you care?" They both stood in silence for a second before Vause got her boots on.

"Vause, I like you okay. We're good friends right?"

"Yeah we are, but if that's what you're saying then don't go asking for any more Christmas presents." With that she got up and stalked after Chapman. Taystee let out a breath of air and turned to Nicholls.

"Jesus...you white girls be crazy." Patting Nicholls on the shoulder she turned and left. Luckily for Vause, Chapman was in her bunk, exactly where she had expected her to be. She was sitting on her bed staring at the opposite wall. There were shreds of paper on the floor next to her.

"Piper." She said as she got in the block.

"Are you okay?" Piper didn't speak but just shrugged. Alex took this as a sign that she wasn't going to get beaten up like Pennsatucky. Slowly she took Pipers hand and inspected the cuts and bruises.

"What the fuck Pipes? I've never seen you like this." Piper pulled her hand back.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, obviously." Alex swallowed.

"About yesterday-"

"Sorry I tried to come to you. I'll leave you alone." Piper lay down on the bunk and Alex crouched next to her.

"I was...mad that you chose Larry. You can imagine but I'm not leaving you like this." Piper rolled over so she wasn't facing Alex and ignored her. Alex picked up the ripped shreds of papers to see it was an old photo of Larry and Piper. With one last look at Piper she turned and left the block. Getting into her own block again Crazy Eyes approached her.

"How's Dandelion doing?" Vause looked at her for a second, remembering the pie incident.

"She's fine." Crazy Eyes nodded and followed Vause to her own block.

"You know if she'd told me she was in trouble I could've helped." Vause smiled.

"That's very nice Cra- I mean Suzanne. That's very nice of you but she'll be fine."

"Why didn't you help her? I mean I thought you two were friends?" Vause turned on Crazy Eyes. But her intentions weren't malicious. Her face was just confused, she didn't understand. It was a legitimate question and Vause felt her heart getting crushed again.

"Because I was an idiot." Crazy Eyes nodded.

"Why don't you read her some Shakespeare? She loves it when I do it." Vause frowned.

"Where the hell did you get Shakespeare from?" Crazy Eyes shrugged.

"It's just something I know. The guards cannot take what lies in my brain." She wiggled her fingers mystically around her skull as she reversed out of the block. Vause watched after her with a confused look.

"So she would be her wife and wouldn't even talk to me. Wow." Vause had just gotten comfortable when Nicholls appeared.

"Oh Jesus not now, okay? I can't deal with all of this right now." She told Nicholls.

"I'm not here to fight. You were right, I shouldn't have asked for that as a Christmas present. It just confused things between us. I like you as a friend; I ain't got many in here. And the way your exes turn out. Geesh." Vause laughed and threw something at her.

"So how is the karate kid?"

"She's fucked up. I've never ever seen her this way. She just looked so empty and broken inside. I'm truthfully not even that mad anymore because it just kills me to see her like this." Nicholls sat next to her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. She'll come around; I mean she did something pretty fucking badass. Gonna take her a while to deal." Vause frowned and turned.

"See? You do care."

"Fuck off." And then they argued about Morello for a while before it was lights out. Vause lay in her bunk wondering about Chapman and whether she really would pull through it. She kicked herself for still giving a shit as well; just for good measure. Her last thought before sleep though was how glad she was that Pennsatucky had gotten hers; because her back was so messed up without her fucking mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was the same as every other morning; they all got up and went through their usual routine. It was early when Vause walked into the showers to find Chapman mopping up on her usual extra janitorial duties.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Piper shrugged. Again without conversation she just wanted to plod through. Alex sighed.

"Are you still not talking to me? Come on Pipes this is getting old. I should be angry with you, in fact I still am. But you went through some serious shit and I love you more than I hate you." There was still no reply. Piper did turn around though to reveal a freshly cut lip and a black eye.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Piper sighed and continued to clean.

"I'm not to expect help if Pennsatucky's little minions seek revenge. That was of my conditions on not going to Shu." Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What have you done Pipes? You were meant to breeze through this easily and go back to your happily little life."

"Who said that?" Piper asked defensively.

"I did! When I found you in here I knew what I'd done was wrong! And I knew you couldn't take it, so you were supposed to have it easy then go back to your happy little husband and your nice little life!" At the mention of Larry Piper had flinched. Alex frowned.

"He left you didn't he?" Piper nodded quickly and then Alex grabbed her wrist before she could run away.

"Is that why you came to see me yesterday? Because he was gone and I was your only choice?"

"No."

"Then why?" She struggled but Alex wasn't going away.

"Because I was scared and you're the only person I knew who would care if I lived or died. I know I can't have you back. I know how much I love you, because you refusing to talk to me hurt so much more than Larry leaving. But I know you've had enough of my shit. I don't blame you. Even I've had enough of my shit. I just want to keep my head down and go home." Alex smiled.

"Come on Pipes, you know that's not going to happen." Piper shook her head.

"Please, that's all I want. I can't take it anymore." She started to cry.

"I can't take the danger and the secret rules and being starved out and being almost murdered. I'm not made for this shit. Just let me give up." Alex took Pipers face in both of her hands.

"No. That's not going to happen. Whether you like it or not I'm still madly in love with you and I'm not letting you give up. And if anyone else wants to try some mediocre bullshit they will have me to answer to." Piper looked surprised.

"Really?" Alex smiled.

"Really." And she kissed her. Piper pulled away and shook her head slowly.

"I promise I will never hurt you again." Alex nodded and kissed her again, pushing her against the sinks. Piper pulled away again.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I-" Alex cut her off with another kiss.

"Yes I get it, not shut the fuck up and kiss me okay?" Piper nodded and smiled. They kissed again and Alex lifted Piper up to sit her on the sinks. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist as they continued to kiss, their breath getting faster and heavier. Alex dropped the towel she was wearing to revel she was naked and Piper all of a sudden felt very over dressed. Pulling at the hem of her shirt Piper fought with the layers in haste to get them off. Just as Alex was trying to get rid of Piper's pants here was the unmistakeable sound of voices drifting in from the corridor.

"Fuck! Get dressed!" Piper ordered.

"Into what?! I thought it would be empty!" Without further conversation Piper shoved Alex into the shower opposite and pulled the curtain across, throwing her towel over the side. Alex turned the shower on and quickly tried to make it seem like she'd been in there a while as Piper fixed her shirt so that it didn't look as crumpled. With mere seconds to spare Bell (one of the guards) came into the bathroom.

"What are you two doing in here?" Chapman looked towards her mop.

"Extra janitorial duties. Punishment." Bell nodded and rustled the shower curtain.

"Inmate! Why are you showering this early on a Sunday?!" Alex shut the shower off.

"Sorry I was trying to beat the morning rush. It won't happen again." Bell raised her eyebrows at the two of them then realised she couldn't care less if they had been having sex. She was the one being forced to work extra shifts over the holidays. The bathroom sex tales of her inmates were the least of her worries. With one last glance Bell turned and left them to it. Alex pulled the shower curtain back.

"Come on Chapman, not long before the other inmates get here." Piper smiled at Alex in the mirror then frowned at her own reflection. Her lip was bleeding. Alex frowned and walked to Piper.

"Here, let me see." Piper turned and tried for a smile but her lip was starting to hurt again. Alex slowly wiped the blood from her lip then smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna kill that bible bashing fucker."

"No, Alex, I've already gotten into enough trouble. This wasn't her it was her meth head friends."

"I know you're right, no more trouble." Piper nodded appreciatively and looked down at her hands.

"I'm such a mess."

"Hey..." Alex pulled Piper's face up to hers and looked into her eyes.

"You're beautiful. Just like always." They went to kiss again but the other entrance to the bathroom opened and Alex went back into the shower, retrieving her towel.

"Jesus fucking Christ can't a girl catch a break here?" She mumbled as she covered herself up. Inspecting her face in the mirror she tried to look like she was ignoring Piper who carried on mopping. A few seconds of silence and then they heard a familiar voice.

"Vanilla and vanilla swirl...swirl." It was Crazy Eyes.

"Hello Suzanne." Piper greeted with the friendliest tone she could muster.

"Hey there Dandelion, ouch you look all busted up."

"Well there are consequences for our actions right? At least I'm not in Shu right?" Alex frowned at Piper in the mirror. Even though she should be happy – joyous even – at the fact that she got off the Shu train and didn't have to get back on, Piper still looked broken. That little sparkle of light in her eyes was just so faded. Crazy Eyes carried on talking through all of this, blissfully unaware as usual.

"Well I guess you're right there, Dandelion. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm gonna clean the hall; looks like you got this place covered. Remember what I told you?" Trying for a smile Piper nodded towards Crazy Eyes.

"Start from the middle, thanks Suzanne." And with that Crazy Eyes left the way Bell had to continue her cleaning. Soon after that other people started emerging to grab their showers and Vause had to leave and get changed before it got too busy. Chapman finished up her cleaning and went to get ready for breakfast herself. Not that she felt very hungry. She didn't feel much of anything these days.

Since it was a Sunday at Lichfield, inmates were not required to work and had their time for recreational use. Every inmate had their own version and meaning of the words 'recreational'. Yoga Jones hosted her yoga class in one of the spare rooms, Doggit's loyal followers prayed for her wellbeing and for bad things to happen to Chapman, Vause played scrabble with Morello as she pretended not to care they weren't 'comforting' each other anymore. Vause and Chapman, however, had their own way of spending their recreational time. In a hidden corner of the laundry room Piper was perched on the worktop trying not to be too loud as Alex's head was in between her legs doing what it did best.

"What if someone hears us?" Piper asked and Alex looked up at her.

"I put Big Boo outside to keep watch. She owes me one." Piper took comfort in that for a few seconds. Alex was just about to start again before she was asked another question.

"How do you know she's still out there?" She rolled her eyes but not obvious enough for Piper to see. Her fear of getting punished for this wasn't completely invalid.

"She knows she'd better be or else." Piper nodded that she was happy with this and then let Alex resume for a few more seconds.

"Alex could you-"

"Pipes stop asking me so many questions, my mouths a bit fucking busy here okay?" Piper laughed and Alex took comfort in that sound. Piper hadn't really been herself and it was nice to see her even remotely happy.

"I was going to ask if you could move your mouth a bit higher." Alex raised her eyebrow.

"You gonna tell me how to do this? You wanna do it yourself?" They both laughed and there was a knock on the wall. A second later Big Boo peeked around the corner, shielding her eyes; or at least she was pretending to.

"Girlies you got ten minutes before Bennet comes on another round." She exited again and Alex looked up at Piper and smiled at her before continuing what she was doing. Piper closed her eyes and tried to let all the negative and depressing thoughts out of her mind, tried to let herself get swept away in the moment. Apparently that was easier than she thought. She hadn't even realised she'd been moaning until Alex's hand shot up to cover her mouth. Outside of the laundry room there was a particularly nasty fight breaking out over one half of a snickers between Daya and her mother. Bell got involved and had to get Healy to help her break the girls up. Big Boo turned and darted behind the dryer to alert the girls.

"Healy!" She hissed and the girls jumped, Alex quickly composed herself and helped Piper look less naked. Healy's voice filled the room then.

"Inmate! Why are you here? This isn't your work." Big Boo faltered and Vause pushed Chapman behind the wall hiding her. Well she was hidden as long as Healy didn't think to look there. Vause suddenly had an Idea and yanked her pants down, sitting on top of one of the dryers that was on. Healy turned the corner.

"Vause! What are you doing?!" Shrugging she fixed her glasses and sighed.

"The kitchen wouldn't let me use their dishwasher." Healy froze and just watched her disbelief before turning around.

"Compose yourself and be in my office in five minutes!" He left, dragging Big Boo along with him. Piper appeared from the wall laughing.

"Seriously? That's all you could think of?!" Alex laughed and jumped down.

"It kinda works though, I'm a little rattled."

"Then get your ass to Healy's office and back." Fixing her pants Alex adjusted her glasses then saluted. Just before she left Piper called her back.

"Thank you, for taking the fall." Alex froze mid way to the door and turned around.

"Did you think I was going to let that bastard catch us?"

"I'm serious. I know you're probably going to get a couple of shots for this."

"How many shots did going bat shit crazy on Pennsatucky get you?" piper froze and her face dropped. She'd been enjoying herself and forgotten all about that. Her heart jumped into her throat and she couldn't decide whether she was going to cry or throw up. Most probably both if she wasn't so conscious of Alex being right there.

"Alex, why are you mentioning that?"

"I'm just saying I can afford the shots." Then she turned and went to leave the laundry room. Just before she did she stopped at the doorway.

"You know I'd do anything for you." And then she left. Piper stared after her before mumbling to herself.

"Me too..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapman sat in the TV room watching an old Jerry Springer episode. Every few seconds her eyes flashed through the window to the closed door of Healy's office. Nicholls sat next to her.

"Hey Chapman how goes?" Chapman shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"Where did you get that nasty shiner?" Chapman looked back to the TV.

"At least I'm not in Shu." She replied. Nicholls nodded slowly.

"So what's the deal? You get your privileges revoked or some shit?" Chapman just nodded. Nicholls didn't know what else to say. She was running out of small talk and she knew Chapman wasn't exactly conversational these days.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Nicholls sighed.

"Get the knife in here, who's your connection?" Turning to face her, Chapman frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Chapman, don't play blonde with me. I heard you took a blade to Jesus' prophet. I'm only being interested." Poussey was walking past and stopped mid way.

"Hold up there, I was told you were sneaking in knuckle dusters?" Chapman just looked at them both incredulously.

"What the – knives? Knuckle dusters? No I didn't sneak anything in and I don't know where you guys are hearing this shit." Poussey and Nicholls just looked at eachother.

"So you did that girl badly all on your own? White girls gone wild in this place." Chapman watched Poussey leave feeling like she ought to defend herself and make it sound better. But she couldn't there was no escaping what she had done. Pennsatucky might've been a slightly homicidal religious nut and a huge pain in the ass but she still didn't deserve what she had gotten. And the look Nicholls was giving her made her feel worse.

"Nicholls..." Chapman tried. She just looked at the cuts and bruises on Chapman's hands and swallowed.

"Sorry to bother you, I didn't realise." And she was gone. Chapman was watching her leave as the door to Healy's office opened. Vause walked over to Chapman, instantly worried.

"What's wrong?" Chapman just shook her head, trying to clear her dry throat by swallowing.

"Nothing I...I just...what did he say?" Vause shrugged.

"No phone calls for a week and a couple of shots. But don't worry, it was worth it." Chapman nodded and sat down, slowly because she felt dizzy all of a sudden. How could people think those things about her? That _she _had tried to kill Pennsatucky? It made her stomach churn. It made it worse that she could remember the way Pennsatucky had been in when she'd left her. And it hadn't been good. It scared her that she had been capable of such things and that she didn't even feel bad about it. Well she did but it was feeling bad for herself, not Pennsatucky. And even though she tried she couldn't muster the guilt.

"Seriously you're freaking me out Pipes, what is it?" Vause sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, waiting patiently. Some of Pennsatucky's friends walked past and detoured to abuse Chapman.

"God's going to send you straight to hell. Even when the rapture hits you're not gonna be safe. You harmed his disciple, the prophet he sent to us. You're lesbianing with this sinner here. It's too late for you; God cannot forgive." Vause jumped up and got right in the girls face.

"You need to cut the shit. I'm really not in the mood for your bible bashing horse shit. I don't give a fuck if God won't forgive, so I can do whatever I like. Got it?" The girl nodded and quickly reversed out of the room with the others.

"Don't get involved Alex, I can't drag you in this." Shaking her head Vause held her hand out to Chapman.

"I thought we discussed this? I'm dragging myself now come on. I want to show you something." Chapman took her hand and let her take her to her block. Miss Claudette's bunk was occupied now, there was a box of things on the made bed.

"What's this?" Taystee came around the corner and sat on the bed.

"I got my block number today." She started to unpack and Vause turned to Chapman.

"She's going to look out for you in here, make sure no one messes with you. I made a deal with Bell to get her in here." Taystee cleared her throat and Vause handed her some bars of chocolate.

"Alex you're making a lot of deals for me." She smiled and stroked the hair from Chapman's face.

"You need this right now, so I'm helping. Let me help okay?" Chapman nodded and hugged Vause, feeling so grateful for her. All of this was being done for her for nothing, and she didn't deserve any of it. Mindlessly she wondered how to pay Vause back.

"Ouch, watch my back. I'm starting to get a twinge." Chapman pulled her at arm's length.

"Your back is sore?" Vause nodded.

"Fucking meth head stole my mattress didn't she? Guards don't give a crap." Chapman had an idea; a good idea that might just work.

"I...I have to go. Can I meet up with you later?" Diving into her cupboard she got what she needed and put it in her pocket as Vause laughed and nodded.

"Its prison Piper, I'm sure I will find you." Flashing her eyes to the guard desk she quickly kissed Vause goodbye and walked hastily out of the block. Going straight to Red's block she went in without knocking.

"I need a mattress." Red laughed.

"I'm sorry?"

"A mattress. You know how I can get one from the guards right?" Red frowned.

"I might. What's in it for me?" Smiling Chapman produced a small bottle of lotion from her pocket.

"Are you running out of that lotion for your back yet?"

"You're learning, Chapman. Very good. What do you want to know?" Reaching for the lotion Red felt a little relieved, her back was starting to hurt again terribly. Chapman snatched it out of reach.

"Can you tell me which guard to butter up? You have the other bottle?"

"Yes here it is. And I want my lotion first." Nodding Chapman unscrewed the lids and halved the lotion into the two bottles evenly. Keeping one herself and giving one back to Red.

"You're right, I am learning. I'll give you half now for the information and half if it works." Laughing to herself Red nodded again.

"Okay, you're right. You're getting smart Blondie. Go to Bennet and tell him it's for Daya, he will fix it for you." Chapman nodded and turned calling a 'thank you' over her shoulder. She headed for Daya's bunk.

"Daya, I need to ask you something." Sitting up Daya nodded.

"What is it?"

"I need your mattress." Daya laughed and went to lie back down again.

"No listen. I need a mattress for someone else, and rumour has it that Bennet will get you a mattress if you need one, other inmates will have to wait for weeks. If I take yours then you can get Bennet to get you one. Understand?" Giving Chapman a once over she shrugged.

"I'll try. But what do I get for not having a mattress all day?"

"What do you need?" Daya thought about that. She'd been craving pretzels but she had no commissary left.

"Pretzels. And peanut butter." Chapman nodded and ran back to get her unopened peanut butter from her cupboard and find Nicholls. She liked pretzels. Vause was still in her bunk.

"What are you doing? You're running around like a headless chick-" Taystee and Chapman shot their gaze to Vause. You did not mention the word chicken if you valued your life.

"You know what I mean." She finished. Chapman got her stuff from her cupboard again and gave Vause another quick kiss on her way out. When she got to Nicholls she tried for a smile.

"Hey, you got any pretzels left?" Nicholls rummaged and produced a bag.

"What you got for me?"

"What do you need Nicholls? I'm getting a lot of things today." Nicholls laughed.

"I could do with one of those maxi-pad face mask things for my eyes so I could sleep a little better." Shit. That meant elastic bands. She'd ran out when the plague had hit. Sophia would have some, but she would have to stop on the way to give the peanut butter to Daya. As she got into Daya's bunk she held the peanut butter in front of her.

"Go and ask Bennet and see what he says, if he agrees then you get your pretzels. Deal?" Nodding Daya took the peanut butter gladly and put it away before she left for Bennet as Chapman left for Sophia.

"Hey girl, good to see you're not in the Shu. What can I do for you today?" She was brushing up from a haircut.

"I need two elastic hair bands. I'll get you what you need in return." Sophia laughed.

"Honey that dark foundation you got me worked like a charm. Here, it's on me this time." Thankful to have a decent human being on her side Chapman accepted them and got back to her own bunk, making the eye mask quickly. No one was there now. In five minutes she was back at Nicholls bunk and trading the eye mask for her pretzels.

"What are these for? You don't like pretzels do you?" Chapman shrugged.

"Just trading some stuff."

"What for? Prison talks. You've been all over the place this afternoon."

"Look it's just something I need, no big deal. You gonna give me those?" Nicholls handed them over and Chapman hurried to Daya's bunk. It was almost dinner time and she'd have to get the mattress back without any guards seeing. Great.

"Chapman you got them?" Daya asked as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah here, did he go for it?" Nodding Daya motioned to the mattress.

"He said he would come by before dinner and check it out and then get me a new one for tonight. You gotta hurry and get rid of this thing!" Chapman grabbed the mattress and rolled it up tight, quickly making her way to Red's bunk to give her the promised lotion.

"Well you work fast, I'm impressed." Handing over the lotion Chapman smiled.

"Don't be impressed just yet, I might get caught." Turning she took off at a fast jog toward Vause's bunk. Red watched her go laughing to herself. Dodging the guards was a tricky job but she made it, with time to spare. She re-made the bed with the mattress intact and looked at it proudly. Nicholls was by the end of the bed.

"This was what you were running around for all day?"

"Oh, don't tell Alex okay? I just wanted to give her something for everything she's done." Nicholls nodded.

"I got to hand it to you, this is impressive. You've managed to do all of this before dinner."

"She deserves it." Bell came into the block.

"Dinner time ladies!" Nicholls and Chapman headed to the cafeteria where Sophia started asking Chapman what she wanted the elastic bands for so Nicholls went in line with someone else. When Chapman was sat down with her food Vause sat opposite her.

"Thank you." Chapman frowned.

"What for?"

"The mattress, Nicholls told me. I can't believe you went through all of that trouble to get me another mattress."

"I can't believe you're looking after me so well. I don't deserve it." Vause held Chapman's hand.

"Hey, stop that. I've told you its fine."

"Just so you know I never chose Larry over you. I chose a stable life with promises of security and a crime free day to day lifestyle. You know how much it scares me to freefall through life with you." Vause nodded.

"I know, and it's okay. Well it's not okay that you did choose him to begin with, but I want to get you through this first okay?" Smiling Chapman ate her food.

"Inmates!" A guard called and they released each other's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was around four in the morning and Chapman was doing her night shift of janitorial duties. Even though she was glad (and so very grateful) that Caputo hadn't sent her down to Shu she desperately wondered if she could go and get some real sleep sometime soon. Then she remembered the horrible images she got when she tried to sleep. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and leant against the sinks, feeling herself at a loss. The only thing keeping her going was Alex, and she was still mad at her about Larry.

"Boo." Speaking of the devil.

"You're not supposed to be out of your bunk, this isn't being careful." Alex smiled angelically and removed her glasses, walking slowly towards Piper.

"Come on we've got half an hour before I have to be back. Its New Years Eve today, I want to spend it with you." Piper sighed.

"That's sweet but you're already putting your ass on the line being seen with me, what if you get caught?"

"I won't."

"You said that when you were a drug dealer. Now look what happened." Alex froze; she was nowhere near prepared for that.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just-"

"No what is that supposed to mean? Please, enlighten me into how my being caught is your big fucking problem." Piper started mopping again.

"You mean besides the fact that you named me?"

"I thought we were over this." This was not how Alex had planned their midnight escapade. They were supposed to have a small bit of time to themselves, and possibly take advantage of the showers being empty.

"We are, I'm just saying for someone who is already living out the consequences of past mistakes you're not being very careful. We're both in this place for a while and I don't want to spend it apart." Alex pulled the mop from Piper.

"You don't get to be mad about this anymore Pipes, after the shit you've pulled since you got here-"

"What shit I've pulled?! You mean to survive!"

"You chose Larry!" Piper stopped dead. She knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

"Pipes, I've been madly in love with you for a long time. And when you left it hurt, badly, but I never stopped loving you. Since you got to this place I've had to get used to you being here then get used to you hating me then loving me again then hating me some more. I can't get used to anymore of this shit. I need to know you're not going to bail on me and I need to know you're not going to drop me when another Larry comes along!"

"I'm not going to Alex, I love you-"

"Then wait for me." Frowning Piper moved forward to Alex.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in here a lot longer than you are. I wasn't an idiot when I got arrested; I didn't name the important people. That way when I get out they won't kill me. But I got a lot more fucking years, and you're going to be out a lot earlier to me. You need to promise to wait for me because to be quite honest I've got nothing else much out there for me anymore." Piper felt her heart start to ache at the thought of having to leave Alex in this place, at the thought of leaving her again for someone else and more than anything at the thought that Alex really thought about this a lot. She expected Piper to just leave her behind and Piper couldn't blame her.

"Alex I don't want anyone else. I only ever wanted you, I just didn't want the shit you carried with you. I should never have ever left you, and every day I regret it. I'm ready to take all of you; especially the bad." Alex wiped a small tear away from her cheek and kissed Piper softly.

"Good otherwise I'd have to go and be with Nicholls." Piper's eyes widened.

"Nicholls?"

"It's a long story."

"Did you two...?" Alex didn't answer and after a few seconds they both started laughing.

"She was good okay? And I was convinced I was never speaking to you again." Piper nodded, permitting Alex her little indescression.

"Okay okay. But hey, what about midnight tonight? Will they let us wait up for the ball to drop?"

"Yeah I spoke to Red; she says that they have guards on the rec room. It's nothing fancy but it will mean we can spend it together." They kissed softly and then Alex suddenly realised how long she'd been down there.

"Look I have to get back to my block but I will see you at breakfast okay?" With another good-bye kiss Piper continued to mop and Alex left for her block. As she mopped she yawned and tried to fight herself awake so she could enjoy her day with Alex. They she wondered if they'd be working because it was a Monday. But it was New Years Eve. But this was prison. She appeared to be at a loss.

"Chapman!" It was Caputo. He was in early...he was in the showers early too.

"Yes, sir?" The guy who kept her out of Shu deserved the most respect she could muster.

"My office. Now." He left again and she wondered about leaving the mop behind before she decided better of it and dragged it inside its bucket behind her. This was unusual. Even by her newly lowered standards.

"Come on Chapman will you-" He saw the mop.

"Just...leave that there. Come on." This didn't seem good. Maybe he had rethought his very kind treatment. What if she was going back to Shu? What if she'd serve the rest of her sentence out on her own, wishing she'd been nicer to Alex and wishing she had made the most of their time this morning instead of arguing? What if she was destined to make friends through air vents and eat live rats like Nichols' friend? She sat down opposite him, trying to keep all of her panic contained.

"I've just been informed that you put in a marriage request not too long ago. I presume you're aware that the privilege is no longer available to you?" Chapman nodded.

"Well I called your husband personally to alert him that we would have to cancel any of the plans you had previously made. He sounded a little...not too affected by the matter. He even told me that you two are no longer even a couple. Then he assured me his lawyers would be leaving me and the prison alone from now on."

"Oh shit." Chapman mumbled, well aware that this man wasn't an absolute idiot.

"Yes oh shit is right Chapman. You let me sit here and pity you and give you all these breaks on the pretence that if I disciplined you properly you'd have lawyers up my ass. You've got nothing." Gulping she tried to speak calmly.

"Look you're right and I'm sorry-"

"You're fucking right, I am right. And don't start all that crying and shit because it won't work. Not this time. I'm not sending you down the hill; I'm giving you worse punishment than that." She frowned. What was worse than Shu? Well Psych was but he couldn't send her there without probable cause. Fighting wasn't _really_ probable cause was it? Then it dawned on her and he sent her a smile.

"By the looks of your face you've got it. I've cleared it with the board. You had fifteen months on your sentence now you have a solid twenty. Looks like we will be seeing you next Christmas too."

"Five months!" Her heart sank. She felt like crying and screaming and throwing a fit all at the same time.

"Goodbye Chapman." Slowly she got up and walked through to the mess hall for breakfast. She walked through Lichfield in a dream like state. When she sat down at an empty table Vause sat opposite her. Morello, Nicholls and Yoga Jones sat around them.

"Hey Chapman, you look tired. Have a nice sleep?" Nicholls teased and Morello pushed her lightly.

"Be nice! How long do you have to do this for?" Chapman shrugged.

"I don't care." Vause frowned.

"What's wrong?" Chapman considered telling her. But that meant telling her about the marriage papers. That was _really _not a good idea. It would ruin their New Years Eve and they'd literally just had a fight.

"I got given five months on my sentence." Everyone around the table froze. If Vause left her then she deserved it, Chapman figured.

"What? They can't do that!" Vause said, throwing her fork down.

"They can." Chapman told her.

"Why didn't they do that first off?" Nicholls asked.

"Caputo had Larry's lawyers up his ass over the last time I went to Shu and thought it would be a repeat if he tried to send me down the hill again. I didn't mention that Larry no longer gives a shit." Yoga Jones smiled over at her.

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Hang on? How did he find out you and Larry weren't together?" Morello asked and Chapman sighed inwardly. She had almost gotten out of this mess.

"Larry rejected the marriage request." Silence. Chapman risked a look up at Vause and she just flicked her eyebrow up. It was that same 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look.

"When did you guys put the request in?" Morello asked bravely.

"It was just before we split up. I wanted to try and salvage it. The idea of leaving prison without anywhere to go is fucking petrifying." Her eyes were locked in Vause's gaze even though she was answering Morello's question.

"Tell me about it. Scary right?" Vause replied. The other three got up and left them to it, finding other places to sit. Taystee grabbed Nichols.

"What the fucks wrong with the white folk now?"

"There's a domestic happening with the not lesbians." Crazy Eyes smiled widely.

"They gonna be throwing pie?" Taystee and Nicholls looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Maybe..." Nicholls mumbled as she walked off.

"Would marry her but wouldn't fuck Vause." She mumbled to herself as she sat down. Vause sighed and took her glassed of, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not fucking okay Piper! I'm fed up of this shit! Every time I think we're okay you go and pull some other bull shit!" People started looking around to see what the commotion was.

"Alex I'm sorry-"

"Stop fucking apologising and do something about it already!" Alex stood up.

"What do you want me to do?! I'm sorry I-"

"Kiss me." Pipers eyes shot wide.

"Alex, there's people here. What are you doing?"

"This is how you make it up to me. Tell everyone in here how you feel about me, show them by kissing me." Piper hesitated seeing the guards watching.

"Then I withdraw my apology and my acceptances of yours. You're on your own." Piper grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her back, kissing her. Everyone cheered and shouted and whistled. As they kissed the guard yelled at them before going over and separated them.

"That's enough ladies! Chapman you're on thin ice!" She was grinning like an idiot at Vause who was grinning back.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Bell left the girls to it and tried to calm the rest of the mess hall down.

"I heart you." Alex mumbled and Chapman winked at her.

"I heart you too." They sat back down and carried on eating their breakfast. Alex thought about how she really didn't mind that much about everything because she was happy to have Piper back, and now she had a reason to want to get out. Piper thought about how the extra time added onto her sentence wouldn't be so bad if she could spend it with Alex.


End file.
